


Inquiry

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Community: snupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Love, First War with Voldemort, Lies, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in new relationships, secrets must be kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Snupin100's Alphabet Challenge. I chose Alphabet – Y – You-Know-Who. Established relationship while still in school.

Severus smiled slightly into his potions book. It was hard to concentrate when Remus kept biting his lower lip—in that adorable way—as he read the latest news in _The Daily Prophet_.

He enjoyed moments like this—though he’d never admit it—when it was just the two of them. No meddling Marauders or suspicious Slytherins; all off to watch the Quidditch practice games. 

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about this ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’ person?"

Severus fought the instinct to grab his left arm. 

Looking into his boyfriend's inquisitive gaze he replied, "No, I don't."


End file.
